The Obstacle Between
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Lucy is working for Igneel,Lucy also have a crush on Natsu,but Natsu's dating Lissana and he's going to propose to her with the help of Lucy,and the job Lucy have is Lissana's dream job,Lissana wants revenge on Lucy and she's getting that by assigning a person to...rape...Lucy Heartiphilia,to break her mentally and physically.R&R!PLEASE! XD NALU!THIS STORY HAS MANY PLOTS!ENJOY!
1. Her dream job!

Chapter 1: Her dream job

**Hey guys it's me again with a new story. this idea was bugging me a lot until i sat on my chair and typed it on my laptop and now PUBLISH IT! ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND SORRY IF I DIDN'T UPDATE MY OTHER STORY '60 Days in Real World' BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPPY NOW!**

It was another normal boring day in one of the most famous colleges, Fairy Academy. And also was the second week for Lucy Heartiphilia, a very smart and rich young lady, but because she's not living with her parents _and _she works to pay her rent she's considered as an average girl, to work for Igneel Dragneel, but Natsu didn't know that neither did she know that he's his son.

Lucy Heartiphilia has a _crush_ on Natsu, well it's not a mere crush you can say she _likes _him?! But luck isn't on her side this time, for he is dating Lissana Strauss. Lissana Strauss was a nice girl when she wants to, but if anything stands in her way she litterly SMASH him.

She also comes from a rich family, but Lucy's family was the richest family in whole Fiore.

Okay enough with the introduction and let us start with the story.

Lucy was working in a band called Nightcore (A/N: THE STORY IS NOT A SONGFIC, IT'S JUST PART OF MA PLAN XD) and little did she know that this was the dream job for Lissana, and also this band's manager was Igneel.

It was lunch time, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Gajeel, Juvia, were having lunch together, you're probably wondering where are Natsu and Lissana. Well they were sitting behind a tree making out.

"Lu-chan, how is your work going?" Levy asked.

Did I also mention the knew about her job, except Natsu and Lissana? If I didn't I just did.

"It's going fine, I still hadn't done any album with them nor any kind of concert but I will if I continued the good work, that's what Igneel said." Lucy explained.

"Ahn~ Natsu~" Lissana was heard moaning.

Everyone blushed and started looking everywhere.

"Um guys I-I think we should change were we're sitting because-" but Lucy was cut when they heard another moan.

"N-Natsu~"

"- of that." Lucy continued.

Then Levy looked at her watch and noticed lunch time is almost finished.

"L-lets go prepare for our next subject, l-lunch time is almost over." Levy said stuttering to the blushing gang. Then they all nodded.

Lucy walked over to her locker and the bell rang. As Lucy took her books and closed the locker the face of her friend Natsu was the first thing she saw before she fell on her butt.

And yes I did say _friend, _not _best friend_. They were nothing more than friends, Lucy wished she could at least be his best friend instead, but no fate hates her, every time a boy asks her to have sex with him she always replies with the same answer 'No thanks, my life already fucks me everyday' he looks at her weirdly and goes away.

Lucy was pretty popular with the boys, she was a busty blond, she was smart, cute, bubbly, hot, sexy, don't forget those _huge_ breasts.

"Ow! Natsu what do you want?" Lucy asked standing up while rubbing her sore butt.

"I wanted to ask you if you came up with any plan for me on how I'm going to propose Lissana." Natsu asked with glint of happiness in his eyes.

I think I forgot to mention Natsu wanted to propose to Lissana, well now I said it.

"I-I… Um no." Lucy said as her voice cracked she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, it's okay, we can discuss it today."

"I-I can't I have an appointment."

"With who?"

"I-I can't say." _'With my manager' _She thought, but she can't tell him, at least not now, then she looked at him and continued, "Natsu, why did you choose me to help you? Why not another person?"

"Well first because you're my best friend, and because if I asked Gray he will make fun of me, I want to surprise Mira also, Erza that's obviously a no, Jellal barely had the courage to ask Erza out, Levy will stay squealing, and Gajeel will laugh, and you know about the others." He said as he grinned.

Lucy looked at him wide eyes did he say best friend?! "Best friend?" She asked. He nodded and grinned. Lucy smiled a smile that would warm any person's heart.

'_Lucy is so cute, and that smile of hers, she sometimes looks like a goddess! WAIT! Natsu what are you thinking you're going to propose to Lissana not Lucy.' _He thought.

"Well maybe tomorrow we'll discuss the plan at my house? Since Lissana's coming over for dinner today." Natsu asked.

"Sure."

By that Lucy went to her class thinking about Natsu and how should she help him. Is helping him the right choice? But what about my happy ending? Lucy who are you kidding? You're life already sucks there's no such thing as happy endings.

Lucy was swarmed by her own thoughts she didn't notice two people holding her wrist and pushing her into the janitors room.

"Guys, what's your problem?" Lucy said as she looked at her said friends.

"Lu-chan are you sure you want to help Natsu?" Levy asked her friend.

Also only Levy and Erza know about Natsu wanting to propose to Lissana since Lucy told them.

"Yes Lucy, Levy's right. You shouldn't help him getting married with _her_." Erza said, they also knew about Lissana's personality.

She was once that sweet little girl, until her parents started spoiling her in high school, whatever she wants they said yes. They showered her with money, also with high technologies, like new laptop every month, new phone every week… Whatever she wants she gets. But Mira was different, completely different.

"Yes I'm sure." Lucy said, thinking she would make her friends stop worrying about her.

"Lu-chan what about your happy ending?"

"What happy ending Levy-chan? If he's happy then I'll try and be happy for him, even though it hurts like hell knowing he's going to propose to some other girl, but I'll help him, just to see that smile plastered on his face." Lucy said giving her friends a sad smile they nodded in understandment.

After they finished their school day, Lucy was seen running to her apartment while screaming "OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY APPOINTMET! I'M GOING TO DIE."

When she arrived she threw her bag on her bed, ran to the bathroom, and took a quick shower, she didn't even eat.

She wore some white short shorts, some black boots, and a black shirt written in white on it 'Rock Me Or Leave Me' and she did her hair in a pony tail and her bangs almost covering her eyes and ran to her manager's house. (A/N: I just described my own clothes XD)

When she arrived at the front door of a huge house or mansion, which wasn't bigger than hers but it's been a long time since she went to her estate, she looked at her watch and saw it was 5 o'clock.

"On time exactly!" she said to nobody.

She walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Some house cleaner opened the door and bowed.

"Hello, you must be Lucy-sama right?" She said.

"Um yes, and no need to be formal, just call me Lucy." Lucy said as she smiled.

"H-Hai." The house cleanser smiled as well, "Master's this way."

Lucy followed the house cleaner until they reached the living room, a man with red hair sat on the couch with a long blue haired woman sitting next to him.

"Igneel-san I'm here." Lucy said.

"Oh please just call me Igneel, we've been through this a lot before, so no need to repeat myself, got it?" Igneel said as he stood with the woman next to him an walked towards Lucy.

"H-Hai."

"Oh you must be Lucy, you're such a cutey. I'm Grandine, Igneel's wife, nice to meet you." Grandine said smiling. In that moment a young girl that looked exactly like Grandine came down from her room.

"MOMMY! Who's that? She's so pretty! What is she doing here? Do I know her? Is she staying here? Cab she play with me?" The little girl said jumping up and down.

"Hahaha, excuse me, that's my daughter Wendy." Grandine exclaimed.

"Hi Wendy, I'm Lucy nice to meet you." Wendy the tackled Lucy in a hug.

"Can I call you Lucy-nee?" the girls said still jumping.

"Sure." She smiled as she patted Wendy's head.

"Can you play with me?"

"Not now Wendy. Daddy wants her for a while." Igneel said.

"Oooh! Okay, but can we play another time?" Wendy asked looking at Lucy.

Lucy smiled at her and nodded while saying, "Sure! I'm looking forward to playing with you."

"YAY!"

"Okay Lucy, come on let's discuss something about work." Igneel said as he started walking and Lucy following him.

At that moment Lucy heard Wendy yell "Natsu-nii!"

Igneel turned around and smiled at his son, Lucy was stiff as stone.

'_Natsu? He's Natsu's father? Oh my god what am I going to do?' _ Lucy thought.

"Welcome back Natsu, hello Lissana." Lucy heard Grandine say.

"Oh! Natsu-nii did you meet Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked holding her brother's hand.

Lucy slowly turned around and saw Natsu staring at her with wide eyes, Lucy laughed nervously "Surprise?" She said.

_'Wow is it me, or does Lucy looks real pretty?! NSAP OUT OF IT MAN! You're dating Lissana, and you're going to propose to her. Don't forget that!'_

Lissana looked at Lucy with pure hatred in her eyes.

"L-Lucy?! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked confused.

"Well this was my appointment, and I didn't know you're Igneel's son!" Lucy said. "I'm really stupid, how could I mess that?" She asked herself.

"Oookay! Now that that's aside, what are you doing here again?"

"She's working for me." Igneel answered.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled.

"Well, I went to her parents asking them about her voice and music talents they said she's amazing and she really is. So now she works in the band Nightcore."

Lissana's eyes widened, that was her dream job.

"But dad, you promised you'll see if Lissana fits for the job, it's her dream job."

"I said I'll think about it, and I did. I also found that Lucy's amazing and I chose her, now if you'll excuse us we need to discuss work." Igneel said as Lucy followed him awkwardly trying to avoid Lissana's stares.

After they went to Igneel's study room, Natsu looked at his girlfriend's face with worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lissana. Are you okay?"

"U-um, y-yeah I'm fine, it's okay. But Natsu I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh! Sure I'll be waiting in the living room."

Lissana smiled at Natsu and nodded then headed to the bathroom.

When she arrived she held her phone and started searching for a certain number.

"Oh! Who cares if she's a Heartiphilia, she's gonna pay, I'm gonna destroy her physically and mentally." She smirked evilly at her thoughts.

After she found the number, she called the person.

"_Hello?" _The stranger said.

"I want you to do me a favor." Lissana said.

"_And what's that Lissana?"_

"I want you to rape Lucy Heartiphilia today. You'll get 1,000,00J if you did."

There was a pregnant silence. Then a sigh was heard from the stranger.

"_Fine today I'll rape Lucy Heartiphilia at night."_

"Good! Meet me tomorrow at our secret hide out at 5 o'clock."

"_Hai"_

**I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! ANY WAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE R&R XD**

**PEACE I'M OUT!  
**

**JA NE!  
**


	2. His plan!

**Hey guys! because you wanted to know if i will rape Lucy or not (not litterly XD) i updated today since i finished studying for my college early THANK GOD! AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO CHAPPY 2! XD ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: His plan

It's been almost 2 hours since Igneel and Lucy went to discuss work. Lissana couldn't help but keep smiling at her own plan, she surely going to destroy Lucy mentally and physically.

Then they heard footsteps going downstairs. Igneel and Lucy were the ones walking downstairs, then Lucy walked to the door but Wendy stopped her by hugging her back.

"Lucy-nee don't go, come on have dinner with us."

Lucy turned around and smiled "I'm sorry Wendy but I can't, I need to go back home."

"Come on Lucy, you can stay!" Grandine said coming from the kitchen.

Lucy bowed then said, "I'm sorry but I still can't, I didn't even do my homework."

Then Grandine smiled and nodded.

Wendy looked at Lucy and said, "Can you come tomorrow, we can play and everything?"

Lucy nodded and patted Wendy's head.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear. Bye Grandine, Igneel, Natsu… _Lissana_!"

By that Lucy went outside, the sun was gone and replaced by the moon, as she was walking she didn't realize that a stranger was following close behind.

Then she felt a hand on her mouth and something that yanked her wrist to a dark corner.

Lucy's eyes widened, tears whelmed in her eyes and fell, she didn't hold them behind, the figure in front of her smirked.

"Seems I caught a cutey today." He said. "Let's have some fun shall we."

Next Day:

Today was Saturday, it was also 5 o'clock Lucy should've been at the Dragneel's house and hour ago.

"Daddy were is Lucy-nee she promised she's come?!" Wendy said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Wendy." Igneel said trying to calm his daughter.

"But she pinky sweared me." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

She was really attached to Lucy even though she only knew her for one day, she was like her older sister.

"It's okay sweety, maybe she had an important appointment." Grandine said as she hugged her crying daughter. "I'll let daddy call her okay?" Wendy nodded.

Igneel kept on calling Lucy again and again on her phone number and her house number but nobody's answering.

"She's not answering." Igneel said sighing.

Grandine nodded in understandment and continued consoling her daughter.

Next Day:

The same thing happened again. Igneel kept on calling Lucy but to no avail no one was answering.

"I think she's in trouble, or something happened." Igneel said worriedly.

"Igneel we can't jump to conclusions." Grandine said.

"But she's not answering."

"Igneel we have to wait, if tomorrow Natsu didn't see Lucy then we'll go search for her, okay?"

"Fine!"

Next Day:

It was afternoon, and Natsu will be at his house with Lissana in a little bit, Wendy was still sad, and she kept in mind that she won't forgive Lucy for breaking her promise.

At that moment Natsu and Lissana came into the house.

"Tadaima!" Natsu said as he entered the house.

"Natsu?" Igneel said with seriousness.

"O-outo-san is something wrong?"

"No, but did you see Lucy today?"

"No I didn't I was wondering where she is I wanted her to help me with something."

"What thing?" Lissana asked curiously looking at her boyfriend.

"W-well um.." Then he looked at his dad and changed the subject, "Why were you asking?"

Igneel didn't respond he walked past Natsu and went to the door.

"IGNEEL! WAIT!" His wife tried calling but he ignored her and kept walking.

"Mom is everything okay?"

"Um yes don't worry."

At Lucy's apartment:

Lucy was pacing back and forth in her apartment. She was thinking about what happened 3 days ago when she was going back to her apartment from the Dragneel's house, _his _plan even made her break her promise to Wendy.

**Flashback:**

_Lucy was walking back to her apartment when she felt someone yank her into a dark corner and smirked at her._

_"Seems I caught a cutey today." He said. "Let's have some fun shall we."_

_"W-what do you want?" Lucy asked trembilling._

_"What does it look like?!" He said smirking._

_"P-please no, no, N-" Lucy was cut when his hand covered her mouth, Lucy cowered in fear then he whispered in her ear._

_"Please don't shout." He said calmly, Lucy's eyes widened. Why was he so calm? Isn't he her attacker. "Please I don't even want to do anything to you! Please I just need you to help me. I promise, I won't do anything."_

_Lucy's tears stopped and she nodded her head, the stranger actually didn't look that ugly he had blond hair and was scrambled everywhere like Natsu, he had one earrings on one ear, and had a small scar._

_"My name's Sting Ellichuffe, what's yours?" He said smiling nicely._

_"M-My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartiphilia."_

_"Nice to meet you Lucy, now what I need your help, is that I want you to act that you got raped."_

_Lucy's eyes widened, "W-why?"_

_"Huh! I guess I have to explain everything. Lissana wants to break you physically and mentally, so she hired me to rape you, but I didn't want to, so please help me, I really need the money she's going to give me, my friend he's in the hospital and he's pretty sick I need the money to pay for everything."_

_Lucy felt pity for the man in front of her, but then she realized something._

_"Why would Lissana want me to suffer?"_

_"I actually don't know."_

_"Okay fine I'll help you but then I want you to help me with something, okay?"_

_"Fine, let's start with my plan."_

_"Okay."_

_"Lucy?"_

_"yes?"_

_"Thank you. You're really a nice girl, I'm actually happy I didn't rape you, and I don't want to lose my virginity yet." Sting mumbled the last part while blushing._

_Lucy giggled at his attitude and smiled, "You're welcome. Okay, let's start with the plans."_

_"Yes."_

**End of Flashback**

Lucy sighed then sat at the couch. This is for helping Sting! This is for helping Sting. Lucy kept repeating in her mind.

Then Lucy heard a knock at the door. She jumped in fear, then she remembered what Sting said.

_"There will come a day after a while of you not showing up, that a person, also known as Igneel Dragneel, will come to check on you."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I have my ways." He smirked, then continued, "You have to act scared, like you really got raped."_

_Lucy sighed then nodded._

Lucy ran fast to her room, took a blanket, and sat in a far corner in her room trying to think of something that'll make her cry and get scared.

Igneel kept on knocking on the door, then he got mad and broke the door.

"I'll buy her a new one." He mumbled.

Igneel searched everywhere, bathroom, kitchen, living room, the only room he didn't search is Lucy's bed room.

"I'm coming in." He said trying to encourage himself, and yes he did feel a little creeped.

Igneel then opened the door slowly, his eyes quickly averted to the crying girl in the corner of the room.

He ran quickly to her, when he touched she screamed fear visible in her voice and jerked away.

"Lucy is something wrong? Where have you been?" He asked worried.

"H-he t-touched me, e-everywhere, h-his h-hands, h-he took th-the o-one t-thing i-I can n-never have back." Lucy mumbled, hiding her face in her knees, thinking if she curled in a tighter ball, she'll disappear.

Igneel's eyes widened as he watched the scared girl, he wanted to do SOMETHING useful! Then he hugged her.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm going to help you."

"H-he raped me!"

More tears trickled down her face, Igneel hugged her tighter.

"We gotta tell the police."

Lucy's eyes widened.

_"He's going to tell you that he will call the police, but you have to make him change his mind."_

_"How?"_

_"Easy, use your state."_

_"Fine."_

_"Oh! And here's my number so we can contact."_

_"Fine."_

"N-No!"

"What?"

"No please don't tell anyone, at least not now."

Igneel looked at her, his eyes softened and nodded.

_"He's gonna agree, but I know he'll investigate by himself, also I think he's gonna take you to his house. I think that would be for our advantage so we can show Lissana's true identity."_

_"How do you know all this?"_

_"I got my ways. Mwahahahaha." _

_He smirked and Lucy just sweat dropped._

"Thank you."

"But I'm taking you to my house tomorrow, if you got ready or not."

By that Igneel excited the house, and Lucy sighed in relief.

It really was hard to act like you got raped.

At Dragneel's house:

Igneel came back home stressed. He went to the living room and noticed that Grandine was there, he went to the couch and sat beside his wife, he sighed Grandine looked at him and asked.

"Did you find Lucy?"

Igneel nodded.

"Were is she?"

"Lucy, she... got raped."

Grandine's eyes widened and she mumbled "W-what?"

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! R&R PEOPLE! AND FOR MY OTHER STORIES AND ALSO THIS I'LL UPDATE ONCE A WEEK, IF YOU'RE LUCKY I'LL UPDATE WHEN I HAVE TIME XD K? SO R&R XD **

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


	3. Welcome to your new house

**HEY PPL! SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I HAD A LOT TO STUDY BUT HERE IS CHAPPY 3! AND FOR GOOD LUCK BABY TOMORROW WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPPY! I KNOW ALL OF YOU WANT TO NOW THE SECRET! *wiggles eyebrows* ANYWAY ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Welcome to your new home

"What? What do you mean Lucy got raped?! I-I can't believe it!" Grandine said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Me too, but she looked so scared when I tried to touch her, she just screamed, but I managed to let her trust me, so tomorrow she's coming here." Igneel said, still frowning.

Grandine sighed and nodded.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I honestly don't know."

Then they heard sound of footsteps coming their way, so they stopped talking about their topic.

Then two figures appeared in front of them.

"Dad is everything okay? Why did you run out of the house like that? Natsu asked.

Igneel just sighed, stood up and went away. Natsu looked at his mother expecting an answer.

"We'll tell you when the time is right." Was all she said before she followed her husband.

Natsu just looked at his mother's retreating figure and shrugged, then he looked at Lissana and gave her a quick pick on the lips and smiled, she smiled to him too.

But he missed to notice the glint of evil in her eyes.

Then they went to the kitchen, ate dinner, after that Lissana went to her house smiling.

Next Day:

Lucy paced back and forth in her apartment, she was still in her pj's. That was part of her plan.

She talked to Sting yesterday, and she wasn't sure if she could continue with the acting.

_"Hello!"_

_"Sting it's me Lucy."_

_"Oh! Lucy. So what happened?"_

_"Tomorrow I'm going to Igneel's house."_

_"Good, everything is going according to plan."_

_"So now what?"_

_"Tomorrow I'll talk to Lissana when she's with Natsu."_

_"Wouldn't that make her angry?"_

_"But isn't that what we need?!"_

_"Yes you're right. So what should I do?"_

_"You keep acting scared, and don't trust anyone but Igneel, also don't get out of the room a lot, we need everything to be perfect, and if you see Natsu, don't talk to him, try to avoid him that way he'll get angry and he'll find out that you got raped."_

_"Isn't that bad?"_

_"Actually no, that'll help us a lot."_

_"Fine, I'll talk to you when I finish my part of the plan, and do yours perfectly, because mine is extremely hard."_

_"I know, but we got to bear with it. Now bye, I can't talk a lot."_

_"Fine, me too anyways. Now bye."_

Then she heard a knock on the door and jumped back in fear.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 12:00 o'clock, and it's time Igneel comes to take her.

She went to her room, and sat in the same position as the day before.

When Igneel came inside her room, he sighed when he saw her,

"You still hadn't changed. I'll give you 10 minutes to go change and we'll go to my house."

Lucy only shaked in fear. Igneel sighed again, he had to bear with her, the girl got raped for god's sake.

Finally after minutes of consoling Lucy went to the bathroom to change. She wore black tights, with black boots and a blue turtle neck shirt.

When she got out of the bathroom, Igneel smirked in satisfaction. Then he took a hold of her hand and tugged her with him inside of the Limo.

With Lissana and Natsu, they were going back home on feet, when a blonde man came and took Lissana, Natsu looked at him, more like glared.

"Hey! What the hell do you want with my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry, but I want to talk to her." Sting answered calmly.

"Don't worry Natsu he's a friend of mine." She smiled reassuringly to her boyfriend.

Then she walked to a near corner with Sting and glared at him.

"WHAT?!" She screamed whispered.

"I want to talk to you about Heartiphilia."

"Don't tell me you didn't do your mission."

"No I did it, and with perfection, but there is a tiny problem, I don't know if you'll like it."

"What is it?"

"Igneel will take her to his house and she'll live there from now on until they find the culprit which is me."

"WHAT? This isn't what I planned."

"But she won't be a threaten to you anymore, I hurted her badly so don't worry." Sting faked a smirk.

"Perfect, I should thank you Sting, and consider yourself lucky, but what about if they found out the culprit?"

"I don't know, I'll make stuff up."

"Perfect." She purred.

By that, she left smirking with one thought in head, _Sting Eulichuffe you're going down, nobody can destroy me._

Back to Lucy and Igneel, they just arrived home, Igneel walking with Lucy, she stayed close by him trying to act afraid, and to tell you the truth, it was fuckin hard.

When they reached the door, Igneel smiled and said, "Welcome to your new home Lucy!"

"Lucy? Dad? What are you doing here?" A voice from behind said. He turned around with wide eyes, to find out a questioning Natsu and his innocent looking girlfriend beside him.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE CRAPPY AND SHORT SORRY! BUT THE NEXT I'LL TRY BETTER! ALSO A NEW STORY OF MINE IS UP IT'S CALLED 'Abducted by Aliens! Wait they said they are... PIRATES?!' hope you read and support it! R&R XD**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


End file.
